While Dean Was Dead
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Dean is dead while he makes a bet with Death for Sam's soul. Surely Castiel noticed something was wrong in those seven minutes


**While Dean Was Dead**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Supernatural

Timeline:

Season 6

Summary:

Dean is dead while he makes a bet with Death for Sam's soul. Surely Castiel noticed something was wrong in those seven minutes

* * *

Castiel felt the exact moment when Dean died and he panicked. Briefly. Then he flew to the hunter, invisible to the man in the white coat and the woman assisting him. Without much trouble he read their minds and frowned when he discovered that Dean had intended to die for a short time. No longer paying either human in the room any attention, he closed his eyes and tried to sense Dean again. He was close. With a flap of his wings he disappeared from the room and appeared downstairs in the store where Dean was talking to Death.

Death paid the angel no mind but he certainly knew he was there.

Cas waited and listened. This was about Sam's soul, he realized with a frown. He wanted to help Dean, wished the man hadn't had to make such a big risk to get his brother's soul back, but he knew this was the only way. Neither Crowley nor he could retrieve Sam's soul from the cage. Death could. He felt a tug and reappeared back in the room with Dean's body. How long had Dean been dead? He felt another tug and his frown deepened. If Dean didn't come back soon, he wouldn't be coming back at all. Or rather, it would make bringing him back much more difficult. He reached out to the hunter's body and hoped Dean was done talking to Death. Just as his fingers brushed against the hunter's forehead, the doctor injected something into Dean.

Dean gasped, eyes opening. He was alive. "You couldn't give me five more seconds," he groaned.

* * *

Dean was surprised to hear the sound of wings as he turned on the Impala. "Hey Cas."

"This is unacceptable Dean," the angel informed him.

He frowned, glancing at him. "What are you talking about?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, "If I hadn't showed up to heal you, you would've stayed dead."

"What?"

"Dean, I am without the necessary resources it would've taken to bring you back if your body cut ties to your soul."

Dean frowned though why he was surprised Cas intended the bring him back if he died, he wasn't sure. "I hadn't really intended on you bringing me back if I died Cas."

Castiel frowned deeply, "Did you want me to let you die?"

"No I just," he sighed. "I accepted the fact that there was a chance I wouldn't come back. And, I guess you're just not around very often so I didn't think of it."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment.

"You will call me the next time you plan on temporarily dying," the angel told him.

His lips twitch up in a smile. "Sure Cas." He glanced over at him. "Next time I plan on jumping off the deep end, I'll call you." The frown on the blue-eyed angel's face almost made him laugh.

"I apologize I have not been around very often," Cas started.

"Dude, it's fine. I know you're fighting a war and all up there. It's gotta be tough."

Castiel stared straight ahead, his features slightly strained. "In some ways it is infinitely more difficult than trying to find a way to stop Lucifer."

The green-eyed man frowned and glanced over only to find an unoccupied seat. He sighed. "I know I'm only human Cas and I'm not any help with the war in Heaven, but if you need someone to talk to…" Dean sighed again.

Unseen but still there, the angel tilted his head, the hint of a smile on his face. One day, after he defeated Raphael, he would talk to Dean. He would tell him everything he couldn't before. Perhaps he could help the Winchesters finally find their 'apple pie life.' Maybe, if he was lucky, they would even allow him to join them. As he took flight, back to where his army was, it was these thoughts that kept him going even as all seemed hopeless. It was these thoughts that reminded him of why he'd made a deal with Crowley. Dean, Sam, Bobby…they were his family. And he would do anything that was necessary to keep them safe. Failing them was not an option. Failing Dean, was not an option. And the hunter's friendship, his loyalty and to be one of the few he considered family…it was enough. No matter what Balthazar thought, he could be content with this. Of course, if he'd ever bothered to read Dean's mind since his lecture on boundaries, he might've seen that Dean was thinking the same thing about him; that having the angel's friendship was enough, that there was no way Castiel could love him as anything more.

* * *

Far away from either of them, God shook his head and sighed. Hopeless. Those two were utterly hopeless. What was it going to take to make those two get together? If they weren't already so in love he'd enlist the help of a cupid but that could be utterly disastrous. And who was to say it would work? Dean hadn't jumped Castiel even when under the influence of Famine. At least he wasn't so deep in denial anymore.

"Are you still failing to get those two together?" Death inquired.

He almost glared at hm. "I'm trying not to be obvious."

The black-haired being gave God a look. "You have met Castiel and Dean Winchester, haven't you? The angel is stunted when it comes to socializing with humans and Dean isn't exactly much better when it comes to relationships. That boy has gone through more partners than the average stripper."

God had to admit that Death had a point. He loved Cas but the angel was pretty much a social retard in human socializing. And Dean…. Well, perhaps a different approach would be best. "What would you suggest?"

"I'd suggest you focus on preparing a situation where they only have each other to depend on." With a slight smirk, he added, "Your idea of using a cupid does have some merit too."

He glared at the spot Death had been standing in before he disappeared. "Fine. A situation where they only have each other to depend on." His face took on a look of contemplation. "Well, I suppose letting the Leviathan tablet surface could work. And I did make that escape hatch in Purgatory… Yes, that could work."

* * *

**If anyone can write a destiel, Cas comes to a realization while Dean's dead for seven minutes fic, please do so and then msg me when it's done so I can read it. Apparently this is what comes out when I try to write that idea. Also, reviews feed my soul, so don't let it starve. Ah, and I rewrote the summary for my other SPN fic**

This is my Story

Summary:

Years ago, before the angels and demons, Dean listened to the story of a stranger in a trench coat who mysteriously vanishes leaving nothing but a large black feather behind. It's only now that it occurs to him who it belongs to.

* * *

**Challenges are challenges. Not stuff that I've written. Although I do have a Harry Potter fic in the works I refuse to start posting until I've at least finished it. Since I'm doing Years 1-7 and possible some time after that, it's gonna take some time. I appear to be stuck on Yr 4.**

* * *

**The Biggest Secret Yet Challenge**

**Crossover:**

NCIS/Supernatural

**Prompt 1:**

Agent Gibbs was on his way to his car, cup of coffee in hand when a demon comes out of nowhere and takes him hostage in hopes that Castiel won't smite him. That demon picked the wrong guy for a hostage.

**Requirements 1:**

Gibbs witnesses something that points to the fact Castiel isn't human

Gibbs will discover the existence of angels, demons, monsters and hunters

Gibbs is injured

Dean/Castiel/Gibbs interaction

Dean/Cas friendship or more (your decision)

**Prompt 2:**

Their team is on a case they are far from equipped to handle and are saved by three guys, one of whom is dressed like a tax accountant.

**Requirements 2:**

Gibbs and his team (including Abby) will witness the supernatural

Dean/Cas friendship or more (your decision)

No pairings between the characters of SPN and NCIS


End file.
